This invention relates to a fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle and more particularly to an improved and simplified fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle.
A great deal of fuel is consumed by a motor vehicle if it is permitted to idle for a period of time. Estimates of the amounts of fuel consumed by an idling engine range from 0.6 to 1.3 gallons per hour. Thus, if a driver of a vehicle allows the vehicle to idle for any number of reasons, the vehicle is consuming and wasting much needed fuel and energy.
The objectionable motor vehicle idling problem is very prevalent in the construction industry. For example, it has been noted that heavy equipment operators tend to leave their vehicles running for very long periods of time while attending to other tasks or waiting for other construction operations to be completed.
Attempts have been made to provide devices which will alert the motor vehicle operator that the vehicle has been idling for an objectionable period of time but the previous devices are extremely complicated and are not easily adaptable to motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,125 illustrates an engine stopping device for a motor vehicle but the device depends upon the movement of a pendulum-like apparatus to prevent the system from being activated. It is believed that the pendulum-like device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,125 will be inadvertently energized, thereby preventing the signaling equipment from operating by vibrations caused by the vehicle idling. A second prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,826 but that device relies upon the oil pressure in the vehicle engine. The oil pressure of a motor vehicle engine will vary considerably depending upon the atmospheric temperature, oil temperature, idling speed, etc. and it is believed that such devices are not practical or desirable for the application of conserving fuel.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle which energizes a buzzer and a light on the vehicle dash prior to activating the vehicle horn.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle which is easily adaptable to the motor vehicle without extensive modification thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle which cannot be circumvented by the vehicle operator.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle which will help conserve valuable fuel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fuel saving signaling apparatus for a motor vehicle which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.